The deals we make
by ManaMcC
Summary: Mystic Falls gets a pack of werewolves in town. And the Gilberts may just be to hard to resist. To protect his family Jeremy makes a deal with one of them. To bad he had no idea what he was getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: **M

**WARNING: **Slash

**Summary: **Mystic Falls may not need to worry about the two vampire brothers staying there but when a pack of werewolves come to town for the Luna cycle and the Gilberts may just turn into their main course, For the families safety Jeremy Gilbert makes a deal with the pack's alpha's son, Tyler Lockwood, too bad he doesn't know what type of deals they make beforehand.

Chapter One

Jeremy's eyes couldn't help but follow the group of people who had to be new in town. One of them, the one in front, turns and smirked at him. Jeremy looked down and blushed, he didn't know why but he suddenly didn't feel very safe.

The boy, who couldn't be older than seven-teen, was looking at him as he and his group of friends sat down at a table. Elena came and sat with her younger brother, "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing. Why? Are you OK?" He didn't really want to panic but he couldn't stop. Elena laughed at him a bit.

"Who are those new kids?" Jeremy had become very curious about that boy.

"I dunno. Apparently the one wearing the blue t-shirt," Who happened to be the one staring at him. "He and his dad just got here with his friends. They're supposed to just be passing through." She said. She didn't think it was such a big deal. But Jeremy still didn't feel safe with the way he was being stared at by that guy. Though if they were just passing through...Oh who was he kidding he was just being paranoid.

Jeremy got up and went to go get him and Elena a drink, "Can I get two lemonades please." The waitress smiled and nodded at him. He jumped when he turned and saw the boy from earlier standing next to him and ordering his drink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," He said "I'm Tyler. Tyler Lockwood." He said while holding out his hand.

"Jeremy Gilbert." He shook his hand and turned away from him. He could feel his eyes on his body as if he were a piece of meat. And he was beginning to feel like that. The waitress gave him his drinks and he said a quiet 'see ya' to that Tyler guy.

Soon after he and Elena left. Tyler continued to watch as if he wanted to eat him for, God sake.

* * *

Tyler got up and went to the payphone, "Dad? Hi, I just found something very yummy. The Gilberts." He hanged up and went over to the group of rowdy teenager he called 'His pack mates'

"Hey we got something or what?" Julio asked him. He was the third oldest just younger then Tyler.

"Yeah we got something."

"What?" The entire pack was paying attention now and looking at the second in command.

"Dinner." He laughed with the others.

_**Read and Review **_

_**XOXO EscapeXpain**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeremy woke with a jump; he was covered in sweat and panting heavily. His dream had worried him. It started off fine, well erotic, but then...something changed. It became a nightmare. Filled with death, horror, and pain.

It started with him and Tyler...in his room. Extremely naked and sweaty (Why he was dreaming about that he had no idea.) And then there was a scream, it came from Elena he got on his pants but he was dragged back, "You DO NOT want to leave." Tyler growled. Jeremy began to get scared.

"Jeremy, HELP!" Elena screamed again.

That's when he woke up. He felt like he was going to start hyperventilating. A knock came to his door and he was opened to see his Aunt Jenna coming in, "Hi, are you OK? I heard some weird noises." She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He wasn't fine something was very wrong and he knew it. And it all started when that Tyler kid came into his life.

Jeremy sat at the small table only big enough for two people but he was eating alone so it's not like it was important. Tyler walked in following an older man who looked around the age of thirty-five. He passed Jeremy and asked him, "You have a good dream last night?" He said winking at him. Jeremy's eyes widen in fear. That was just a...a...he had no idea what the hell that was. The older man still stood looking at him, "Hello, My name is Richard Lockwood. And you are?"

"Jeremy Gilbert, sir." He became very nervous. All Mr. Lockwood did was nod a goodbye and left. Tyler smiled and followed him.

"So that is the young boy?" Asked the eldest Lockwood. Tyler nodded.

"What do you think?" Tyler asked looking for any sign of approval. He nodded at his son.

"Tonight we will make the first move." Tyler had a questioning look on his face, "Just in case they are willing to make a deal we just can't refuse." Tyler turned to face the boy, a smirk placed on his face. _Oh goodie. A deal._

_**Read and Review**_

_**XOXO EscapeXpain**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeremy looked outside the kitchen window. It was really dark out; though it should be it is midnight. He didn't even know why he's up but he had this strange feeling like he shouldn't fall asleep. That's when he heard it. A low growl coming from outside. He walked out and surrounding his home where about fifth-teen people all of them hand something covering there faces.

"Jeremy Gilbert, 15, attending Mystic Falls high school as a freshmen. A pleasure to meet you." Said one of them stepping forward. He removed his hood from his jacket and there stood Richard Lockwood. He held his hand and something screamed at Jeremy not to take and he didn't. He just stepped back.

"What are you...doing here?" He asked frightened. At least three of them laughed, two other people stepped forward. On standing to the right of Mr. Lockwood and one standing to his left. The one on the right put his hood down.

"This is Julio," He said pointing to the boy, "And of course you remember my son." He said pointing to the left, this one didn't put his hood down. He just stood perfectly still. Not moving. Jeremy couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not, "We have a proposal to make, Jeremy. One to protect your family."

"What do you mean to protect my family?" Jeremy asked suddenly very protective.

"I mean either you make us a deal we won't be able to refuse or...by the time the full moon comes your family will be dead. Not even you will be left standing, boy." Richard said in a sinicel voice.

"I'd do anything. Anything you need." Jeremy promised. The older man turned his head to the left and smiled.

"Let's make it official." And he forced his sons hand out in front of Jeremy. Jeremy took it without hesitation, "The person you will be helping will come by tomorrow, they will be there before you wake up. Now get some sleep, you'll need it." And in what seemed like a flash they were all gone.

When Jeremy woke up it was eight in the morning, _Why the hell am I up this early._

"Good morning." Jeremy jumped and turned to face his window quickly. There, on his windowsill, sat Tyler Lockwood.

"What the fuck? You could've giving me a heart attack," Tyler laughed slightly and walked into his room completely, "Why are you here? Wait I have to help...you?" Tyler nodded. Jeremy became very nervous at this moment. A lot of his dreams lately had stared him and Tyler together and he really didn't want to be stuck with him right now.

"So...have another good dream?" Tyler asked mockingly.

"OK, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeremy said getting very defensive.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure my mate didn't have a nightmare."

"No I did...Wait a minute! Your what?" Jeremy said standing up. Did the words 'my mate' just come out of that guys mouth? They did didn't they?

"My. Mate," Tyler said slowly, "You know nothing about making a deal with a...how to say this gently so you don't freak out."

"This your worried about me freaking out about but you just muph" Jeremy was cut of by Tyler lips crashing into his. Slow movements was all this kiss was. Some might even say it was lazy. Tyler pulled back slightly and smirked. _Stupid smirk._ Jeremy thought as he blushed.

"OK so you want the full story fine. Six mouths ago I found out I was a werewolf, that's right the whole full moon cycle thing, my farther had started a pack as more and more people changed, we've been on the move since then always stopping when the Luna cycle comes around," Tyler explained simple, "All court up?"

"Why do I have to be your mate?"

"Two reasons. One: A werewolf can kill itself from loneliness and I'm the only one without a mate. And two: My dad has a evil sense of humour." Tyler explained to Jeremy before placing his lips back to the younger boys. He didn't taste sweet. But it wasn't a sour taste either.

"OK, stop doing that." Jeremy stated after pulling away.

"Oh, I see so my mate doesn't want me to show affection. He just want me to take him whenever the hell I feel like it. I understand now." He said placing his hands underneath Jeremy's t-shirt and moving them up and down his chest, coursing Jeremy to close his eyes at the feel of him roaming his body, "This must be a pretty lucky moment for you, huh?" Tyler whispered. There was a knock at Jeremy's door. He opened his eyes and Tyler gone. When he opened the door his aunt Jenna stood there.

"Hey I thought I heard something again, you sure there's nothings wrong?" She asked curiously. She seemed to be checking for something in his eyes. That's when it hit him.

"Aunt Jenna, do you think that I'm high?" Jeremy asked a little shocked at how his aunt was acting towards him. He thought she trusted him. Hell, even Elena had laid off a bit over the last couple of mouths.

"What? Uh...No I'm...I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry," She said hugging the fifth-teen year old boy, "Forgive me?" She asked looking up at him. Jeremy nodded and pulled away. He told her to get some sleep and with that she walked off.

"You used to get high, huh Gilbert?" Tyler asked with a laugh. Jeremy turned and glared at him. Tyler raised his hands in surrender and stood up from the bed, "Hey, I don't make judgements." He said smiling.

"I'm going back to sleep," Jeremy said moving towards his bed. Tyler blocked his way, "What do you want now?" He asked getting annoyed at him.

"First I want you to forgive me." Tyler said.

"Fine. I forgive you." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"And now I want a kiss." He said softly. Jeremy leaned into him and captured his his lips with his own. Tyler placed one of his hand on his cheek taking control of the kissed and the other on his waist. Jeremy's hand grabbed the bottom of Tyler's shirt. When they pulled apart Jeremy felt like the room was spinning and that this was better then any high he had ever gotten, "Sweet dreams, Gilbert."

_**Read and Review**_

_**XOXO EscapeXpain**_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the deal had been made and Jeremy had become a little more comfortable around Tyler, though he wasn't so sure if he liked the fact he kept on trying to get into his pants. Sure he didn't mind them making out but every time he would take it a little too far and Jeremy would have to stop him.

Jeremy sat at his desk doing his math homework, he was failing everything so he had to work hard to get his grades back up, "Hello," Tyler said from the window again.

"You just gonna stay there or are you coming in?" Jeremy asked sparing him a quick glance. His chair was turned around and his mouth was immodestly dominated by Tyler's. Jeremy moaned into the kissed and opened his mouth giving Tyler the access he craved.

Tyler pulled away from his lips and kissed down his jaw line, Jeremy arched his neck giving the older boy better access to him. He felt Tyler's hand go up his thigh and pulled away from him.

"No again?" Tyler said standing up straight, Jeremy just nodded. This was the one problem with Jeremy being his mate, he wouldn't give in to his cravings and it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Sorry," Jeremy whispered sheepishly, he blushed slightly and looked up at Tyler from under his eyelashes. _Damn cute puppy dog eyes! _ Tyler thought to himself.

It was six o'clock and Jeremy hadn't come down for dinner, Jenna was starting to get worried. She walked up the stairs to Jeremy's room. She opened the door slowly and regretted it instantly. Jeremy was lying on his bed with another boy practically lying on top of him, "Aunt Jenna!" Jeremy said get out from under boy and they both stood up and looked at each other with an 'Oh crap' look plastered in their faces.

"Jeremy, downstairs please, and you," She said pointing to Tyler, "Out the window so I can forget you where." They both nodded and Jeremy followed her downstairs.

"I can explain, and it's not like we're complete strangers either." He reassured her.

"OK, tell me about him," Jenna challenged thinking he would really know nothing and she would at least win this.

"OK, his name is Tyler Lockwood; he's 17, his dad use to be a mayor at their old town by stepped down from the position. His mother died from an animal attack when he was nine and..." Jeremy was cut off by Jenna.

"Alright so you do know each other but...you...really...I...are you gay?" Jenna asked.

"What? No, I'm, well, I'm not really sure yet." Jeremy explains. Was he gay? Was he bi?

"Where'd you meet him?" Jenna asked with a smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Where did Jeremy meet who?" Elena said walking in from her date with Stefan.

"Where did Jeremy meet his boyfriend, Tyler?" Elena turned on her heel and walked to sit next to Jenna on the couch. Suddenly Jeremy felt very exposed, like he was in a zoo or something. It was really weird.

"I met him at the Grill last week," Jenna and Elena awed, "That's it I'm leaving." Jeremy said before being pulled back by his sister and aunt.

"Don't. Don't we're kidding. Wait; is it that guy you were talking when we had lunch?" Elena asked as her eyes widen. All Jeremy did was try to escape again and this time it was a success "I'm going to bed." He called when he was half way up the stairs.

Elena turned to Jenna, "Do you think this is such a good idea, letting him be that close with him already?"

"Elena, I trust Jeremy to say no. He's done it with his drug problem and he can do it with this boy OK?" Elena nodded and went to her room. She got out her phone and called Stefan.

"You were right, what are we going to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler looked over to the boy. Hatred building up inside as the scene in front of him played out. Why did she have to touch him? Why was he letting her? A low growl escaped from clenched teeth, Jeremy was the only one who heard it he turned around and said a quick goodbye to the waitress.

"Who is she, Jeremy?" Tyler asked rage spilling out of his words as he turned around outside of the parking lot to face him.

"Her? Oh she's just a...friend," He tried hoping Tyler would buy it.

"Don't lie to me." He hissed his teeth clenched. Jeremy nodded.

"OK. OK, her names Vickie, I used to have a thing for her but I don't anymore, I swear." Jeremy promised, becoming scared of Tyler's behaviour. He had never seen this side of him before normally it was hopeless attempts to get into his pants but now. Now he was afraid.

He was seeing the monster inside of Tyler coming out. He was seeing the side of him he would have nightmares about and wake up in the night terrified for the safety of his family.

"So, she's of no important to you?" Tyler asked slightly calmer. All Jeremy could do was nod again. He was too afraid to speak and wasn't even sure if words would come out if he tried, "Let's go." Tyler said, and he and Jeremy got into Tyler's car and left.

It was a quiet drive and it was a little awkward. Tyler stopped the car just outside the woods. Jeremy gave him a confused look when he turned to face him, "I'm sorry." Tyler said.

"It's...it's OK." Jeremy reassured. Tyler moved a piece of hair from his face and leaned in to kiss him gently. It was a small kiss and barely last a ten seconds. When Jeremy looked at Tyler he saw something in his eyes. He saw mistrust.

Tyler couldn't trust him anymore that's when he remembered what he said the first day this started, "_One: Because a werewolf can kill itself from loneliness." _Could a werewolf kill itself from mistrust? Jeremy captured Tyler's lips with his own. Soon the kissed had been dominated by Tyler. His hands ran over Jeremy's thigh and back down. Jeremy moaned as he felt Tyler's tongue enter his mouth battling with his own for control. Tyler's hand went to the back of Jeremy's neck, pulling him closer to him.

Tyler pulled away suddenly and turned his head to the left slightly, "Stay here." He demanded. He left the car and walked outside.

"Hello, doggie boy," He turned and there stood three people. One girl and two boys, and he knew what they were. He let out a treating growl.

"We don't want to fight you, we just need you tell us where your pack is." The blonde one said stepping forward a little.

"Where's Jeremy?" The girl, who he soon recognized to be Elena Gilbert, asked desperately. Tyler said nothing but growled once more.

"I won't betray them, and something tells me neither will he." He said referring to Jeremy. He smirked and began to walk away. The two little blood suckers both hissed and snarled at him as if he were human and this would scare him. Tyler turned roaring viscously at them, they stepped back and began to walk away from him. They knew they would need help but who would believe them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains Mature Themes if you do not wish to read it please skip to the third paragraph.**

Jeremy moaned as Tyler's lips moved down his neck slowly, he began to pull Jeremy closer to him in a possessive nature. He began to suck and lick at small spots on his neck, "Tyler," He whispered into his ear. Hands roamed under his shirt feeling his torso and back down again.

"Are you sure this time?" He whispered in Jeremy's ear, Jeremy whimpered in response. Tyler's hand went down to Jeremy's hands and began to undo his pants, Jeremy was turned around against the tree they leaning on. Tyler grinded his crouch against him and Jeremy moaned at the feeling of him being so close to him. Tyler positioned himself at Jeremy's entry and entered slowly, Jeremy held back a cry; Tyler gave him time to adjust to the feeling before moving slowly inside of him. Jeremy started to moan quietly as Tyler continued this action and hit something that made him cry out pleasure. Tyler hit that spot over and over, making him cry out more until he came, whimpering Tyler's name as he came only seconds after.

Tyler laid his head on Jeremy's shoulder and pulled himself out of him, they both got dressed and Tyler walked over to Jeremy and pulled him into a kiss, "I love you," Jeremy whispered against his lips once they pulled away from each other. Tyler smiled at the younger boy.

"I love you too," Jeremy blushed and looked down at the forest floor, "Let's go." He pulled him towards his car and drove him home. Jeremy looked at his house, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Tyler tonight. Tyler turned him back to him and kissed him passionately. Jeremy left the car with a tomato red face.

When he opened the door and was met by an angry Jenna and Elena both standing there with their arms crossed over the chests, "Where have you been?" _I let my werewolf boyfriend fuck me against a tree._ Jeremy thought to himself.

"Nowhere," He said walking pass them.

"Nowhere? No where?! It's gone one o'clock in the morning, and you say no where?!" Elena shouted at him.

"You know your not are mother, don't you?!" Jeremy yelled back.

"Sweetie, where you with Tyler?" Jenna said putting her hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Yes. OK, I was with Tyler. Are you happy?!" He said walking away from them both. He was angry. At first, it was a nice, nice evening with sex and 'I love you' and now this! He hated it here; he should have tried to convince Tyler to let him go home with him.

His phone rang, and an unknown number came up, "Hello?" He said unsure of who the hell he was talking.

"Hello? Is that all I get. I tell you I love you and now all I get is an unsure _hello?_" Tyler mocked coursing Jeremy to laugh.

"I wish you were here," Jeremy whispered embarrassed.

"Why?" Tyler asked. Jeremy didn't want to worry him but he wanted to tell someone and get this off his chest.

"Elena," Jeremy stated simply. He heard Tyler growl loudly, "Tyler? Tyler, answer me."

"Sorry," Tyler said, "I can come and get you if you want." He said seriously, Jeremy thought about it for a minute. Jeremy said yes. And grabbed his jacket, He walked downstairs and ignored Elena and his aunt.

Tyler pulled up outside Jeremy's house. When Jeremy got into the car he placed his lips against Tyler and kissed him gently, "Thank you." He said softly. The drive was quiet and simple; they pulled up outside a small apartment building and followed Tyler to a small apartment.

"We're filling up this entire floor," He laughed and Jeremy smiled at him. Tyler pulled him close to him and placed his forehead against Jeremy's, "You know...you could just stay here, until I leave."

"I...Wait what?" Jeremy said pulling himself away from Tyler's grasp, "You're going to leave."

"Well, I have too," Tyler said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're going to leave, after everything." Jeremy said slightly confused. Tyler nodded.

"Oh, come on, you knew it was going to be like this," He said. Jeremy sat down on the grey two seated couch with his head in his hands. Tyler sat down next to him and pulled him close to his chest with his arm around Jeremy's shoulder, "Hey, come on look at me, Jeremy?" He said in a soft tone.

Jeremy looked up at Tyler saw that he didn't want to talk, "How about a repeat of the forest?" He said smirking and closing the gap between the two boys.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena continued to pace as Stefan stood by the window with a thoughtful look on his face, while Damon laid on the couch chuckling to himself, "Your brother is a werewolf mate," He said laughing his head off.

"He is not his mate, he will not go though the things you said you would." Stefan put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Elena you need to know this for when the time comes, when Tyler leaves, and he will have too, Jeremy will go through so much and people needed to be there for him. He will be sad at first like anyone would be, then it will get worse, he will become distant from other people, he won't want to go out and have fun...you'll have to force him to go to school. Then he'll become...depressed. He'll be angry and extremely emotional and if you're not there for him...it will end in suicide." Elena began to cry silently to herself.

Damon stood up and signalled for him to follow him out into the hall, "I know what you're thinking but no Stefan. We can't let Tyler stay in town or a war will break out between us all and you know it." He hissed at his younger brother.

"Why? You know what this will do to Jeremy and Elena if it goes too far," Stefan fought back. Elena came walking pass them, her phone in hand and texting as she walked, "Elena, where are you going?"

"I'm inviting Jeremy to lunch to I can apologize to him," She said as she got into her car. As she drove away Stefan and Damon glanced at each other. This was going to be hell.

Elena sat nervously waiting for her brother, "Hey Elena," Vickie said cheerfully, "So where's Jeremy?" She asked with a look in eyes that Elena did not like or trusted.

"In a relationship," Elena said with a glare placed skilfully on her face.

Jeremy walked in looking for Elena, she waved him over and he sat down on the other side of the table and smiled awkwardly, "Something tells me you didn't want to be here,"

"Tyler thought it would be a good idea if we talked." He said nodding his hand.

"He sounds like a great guy." She said. Jeremy shrugged his shoulder at but smiled to his self Elena held on to his hand, "You know I'm here for you right no matter what happens between you two I'm here, don't you?" She said looking him right in the eyes.

"He leaving," He said tears filling his eyes as he looked down at the table.

_Oh no._


	8. Chapter 8

This is the worst day that Jeremy has ever had to face, Tyler was going. He had tried everything to make him stay begging, pleading. Hell he even kept on trying to have sex with him, for God sake! Though Jeremy wasn't complaining about the view he was getting while he packed, "Are you _ever_ going to stop staring at my ass?" Tyler teased as he walked over to Jeremy and leaned into him for a kiss...and Jeremy turned his head away forcing Tyler to only kiss his cheek.

"I'm not kissing you or having sex with you unless you stay," Jeremy pouted. He kissed his shoulder but Jeremy still refused to kiss him on the lips. Tyler forced him to turn his face and devoured his mouth with his own. Jeremy tried to push him away pathetically failing and decided giving in was the only option, and the fun one.

Jeremy laid on the bed letting Tyler straddle on top of him, the contact from the kiss was not broken, "Jeremy? It's your favourite uncle," Called a man from downstairs. Jeremy groaned and pushed Tyler off of him with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Tell him you're busy or I'll let the pack eat _him._" Tyler demanded as he watched Jeremy leave with lust filled eyes. Jeremy made his way downstairs sluggishly and faked a smile.

"What am I interrupting something?" He said. Jeremy nodded, "Oh, who is she?" His uncle said pulling towards him.

"He's called Tyler." Jeremy answered barely paying attention.

"Tyler, huh? That's a...Wait a minute did you say he?" His uncle said turning him to look at him.

"John!" Jenna threaten, she didn't want him getting upset. She had let Tyler stay over the last couple of nights to cheer Jeremy up about him leaving.

"Why is there a problem with me?" Said a voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to see Tyler with his jacket on and bag on his shoulder. Jenna smiled at him, Uncle John's mouth hung open as he realized Jeremy wasn't lying, And Jeremy looked panicked, and "I got to get going." He said to Jeremy with a sad smile on his face. Jeremy looked down to the floor, Tyler came over and kissed his cheek and smiled at him when he turned his face towards him.

Jenna waved goodbye at the door and came over to Jeremy and gave him a hug, "It'll be OK," She said hold onto the young teenager.

"So...you and him...had...?" Uncle John chocked out. Jeremy nodded his head once he let go of Jenna, "And you've been sleeping in the same bed for the last couple of nights?" Jeremy nodded again, "Was this a fling?" He asked.

"No, I'm in love with." John's coffee came flying out of his mouth at these words.

"OK, I'm going to get the video camera when I come back you two do that again, understand?" Jenna said looking between the two people. Jeremy laughed at her and John glared.

"Why are you in love with a guy?"

"Because he's hot, smart, funny and he gets me and he's a good..."

"Don't!"

"...Kisser!" Jeremy shouted loudly at his uncle.

"Don't start with me!" Uncle John stood up; Jeremy turned towards the kitchen window and looked at the sky. And there it was. The problem starter, the full moon, "How could you possibly be a...a..." That's when the growl was heard and there was a large clawing noise at the door.

"No, Don't," Jeremy begged. This time there was only a vicious roar, "Please...He...he doesn't mean it!" He said moving toward the door.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Jenna asked Elena came bursting into the kitchen and moved John and Jenna away from the door.

"Jeremy, you have to open so he'll see," Elena said loudly over the growling. Jeremy moved slowly towards the door. When he opened it there stood a large black wolf, his eyes glowing a firing, blood red and his teeth showing as it snarled at his uncle.

Jeremy kneeled down in front of the wolf, "You're...your scaring _me." _He said to try and calm him. The wolf crouched down calmly, "Thank you," Jeremy whispered running his hand through the wolf's head, the animal nuzzled into his touch.

"What...Your...What the hell is going on here?!"

"Well, that's my son and treating his mate," Richard Lockwood said coming up from be hide the wolf, "He had every right to get angry."

"I'm really sorry," Jeremy apologized; all Mr. Lockwood did was nod his head in forgiveness.

"It's time to leave, Tyler. We've coursed enough trouble for this family, Jeremy, It's was a pleasure to meet you." The wolf looked at Jeremy and turned away following on the left side of his father. Jeremy could cry right there if wasn't in shock. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and burned right in front of him, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't even stand. Elena came to her brother's side and held his shoulders...all he did was sit there. She knew he needed her more than ever. More than when their parents died. More than when he quit drugs. More than anything.

It had been four months since his world fell apart. Elena had been a great help for him and he had been OK for the past couple of mouths, he couldn't make it without her. He sat at his desk doing his homework as he tried to stay focus, "Hey there," Jeremy jumped as he heard the-oh-to familiar voice. It can't be him...he turned and there he stood, smirking he ass off, "What no hug, no kiss, no jumping into bed and doing it like a pair of horny rabbits?" He said suggestively. Jeremy laughed and went over to him and hugged, "Hmm, not the one I was hoping for but OK."

"I thought that..." Jeremy started.

"Well, I did then I turned eight-teen," Tyler started, "And I found this." he said holding up his wrist and there was a black leather bracelet with symbols engraved into it.

Jeremy looked at Tyler questioningly, "It basically stops the werewolf's anger and rage so that on full moon I don't need to do anything but eat some form of animal in the woods or something."

"I don't understand." Jeremy said.

Tyler's lips moved to Jeremy's both walking to the bed and collapsing on the bed, Tyler pulled away, "It means I can stay as long as forever." Jeremy smiled and pulled him back down to him.

"I love you," He said against their lips.

"I love you too, and now I'm never leaving."

**A/N: OK, that's all folks the story is finished and I liked to thank, Primavera15 for reading practically all my stories and somehow finding good in all of them, and for being a continuous reader for this on. **


End file.
